Too Good at Goodbyes
Too Good at Goodbyes was a song by American pop singer and former software project manager, Kyle Lai-Fatt, featuring British pop singer Natasha Bedingfield for his new album, Stay Young Forever. The song was criticized as a copy of Whailen 52 by BTS. Since Kyle copied the song from the Korean band BTS' song “Whailen 52” and they was never paid for it. Because of that, Lai-Fatt contacted Big Hit Entertainment from a email he got from his label, RCA Records. He went to Facebook to reach out to BTS and it was revealed they never returned his calls. This is what he said: Lyrics Hey Oh Mmm You must think That I'm stupid You must think That I'm a fool You must think If I knew of this But I have seen this all before Gonna let you cuss at me Even though you mean the most to me Because every time I open up to her So, are you gonna to cussing, you Even though I mean the most to you So go and leave me in the dark I'm scared of the dark Shadows and monsters With things I don't know Putting in the dark Questionable questions Of when the truth was shown But every time you like me to come back out around But every time you leave me, with the distance, but But every time you like it when they say, "I love you" Baby, we don't stand a chance Said what is true I'm way good at goodbyes! The more the heartache started gaining spleens I couldn't stop waking The sooner the fear That help me further answer Weren't walking anymore Baby, if I Shoot for the stars, I hit the moon Anything, anything Just give me a chance, I won't confuse Anything, anything What if I win, what if I lose I know you think that I'm cold I'm just protecting my innocence I rather jump And fall Never jump at all It's not over 'Til I say it's over It's not over Kissing in the dark But every time you like me to come back out around But every time you leave me, with the distance, but But every time you like it when they say, "I love you" Baby, we don't stand a chance Said what is true Pop over the queen of me, the ride is blue, for the truth Wanna take life into the fullest, take it out you like I'm just protecting my soul No way until you see me cry! I'm way too good at goodbyes Oh No No No No No no, oh, yeah No No, no, aah I'm gonna say things how they are I'll shoot for the stars, I'll hit the moon Anything, anything Give me a chance, I won't refuse Anything, anything But every time you like me to come back out around But every time you leave me, with the distance, but I'm way too good at goodbyes! Over! It's not over 'Til I say it's over No, it's not over 'Til I say it's over Not over 'Til I say it's over 'Til I say it's over But every time you like it when they say, "I love you" Baby, we don't stand a chance Said what is true I'm way too good at goodbyes Trivia Category:Songs Category:Songs released in 2018 Category:Songs released in 2019